The Blessed 9 Months
by dark princess510
Summary: Summary: Months had passed in the wizarding world. For a certain witch and a wizard it was a weight lifted off their shoulders since now they can expose their love. HG/SS Fanfic. Some chapters have a bit of swearing but most are clean. Each chapter is rated. Some chapters are from a point of view, it will say whose. Hope you all like it.


Title: The Blessed 9 Months

Rating: K

Author: dark princess510

Disclaimers: I do not own anything, i just take J.K Rowlings' toys and play with them. But I promise to return them just like they were. Well I will try :)

A/N: Hello there everyone! Snape is a bit OOC. This chapter is kinda fluffy. I don't know when will be the next update since I want to make make them nice and long for all to enjoy. Okay love you all!

Summary: Months had passed in the wizarding world. For a certain witch and a wizard it was a weight lifted off their shoulders since now they can expose their love. HG/SS Fanfic. Some chapters have a bit of swearing but most are clean. Each chapter is rated. Some chapters are from a point of view, it will say whose. This is the first chapter to the 9 chapter story, each chapter is a month. There are going to be random dates due to this a journal type a thing. Hope you like!

Chapter 1: First month, December 17

…HG/SS…

POV: Severus Snape

12/17 Monday

I sat down suddenly at the news my wife just gave me. _'I'm pregnant'_ her words rang through my head, it replayed over and over liked a scratched record. I felt a rush of emotions go through me. But what i mostly felt was happiness. I'm going to be a father, a father. The love of my life is carrying my child. I was too stunned to notice my wife repeating my name for the fourth time with a hint of worry in her face and words.

"Severus?" My wife, Hermione Granger-Snape also the beautiful Astronomy Professor, said my name for the fourth time.

"I'm sorry 'mione I didn't hear you what did you say." I for the first time in that whole time I looked at her face.

"I said are you happy. I mean with the pregnancy…" She looked at me with a worried expression on her face. I stood up and hugged her with all my love. I was happy, i guess i was never this happy since she said yes to my proposal of marriage and the day she became Granger-Snape.

I could tell she was surprised by my reaction. Since i felt her tense and then after a couple of seconds she hugged me back. I pulled back from our wonderful embrace, i held her hands in mine and looked at her saying "Yes, i am very happy. I can't express how happy i am. Thank you hermione thank you." Because of the happiness i felt a tear drop roll down my cheek, her petitè hand came and wiped the tear away. Her hand never came off down instead she caressed my cheek. "Thank you for what?" She asked in a now calm voice.

"For every thing. For accepting on being my girlfriend, for accepting to marry me, for marrying me, for making me the happiest man on earth, and for this," I placed a hand on her still flat stomach, "giving me the chance to be a father." I smiled sweetly, that smile only belonged to her no one else. No one has seen me smile that way before, only my Hermione and soon our child whom will be born in 9 months.

"It is i who have to thank you. For giving me a chance to be your girlfriend, for proposing, for making me a Snape, and for giving me the chance of being a mother. After all you did put he or she in me." She smirked and hugged me. I hugged her back, i brought up a hand and placed a finger under her chin tilting her head up and bringing down my lips to meet hers. We shared a sweet kiss that i wish would never end. After we broke our kiss we sat down on the couch. With her between my legs, her head resting on my chest, my arms wrapped around her waist coming together to rest at her stomach where my child was growing. This moment was perfect. Then i realised something we will have to tell my parent-in-laws and my adoptive parents.

"'Mione, love?" I asked my beautiful wife.

"Yes Sev?"

"When will we tell Jamie (Hi-Meh)¹ and Sonia?" Hermiones' mother met was very kind with me and immediately insisted for me to call her Sonia. Sonia was a short slender woman with wavy brown hair that fell to her mid back. She had tannish skin, and gray eyes. It seemed as if Sonia was born again, with Hermione looking like her. And as for Jamie ~sigh~ the day we first met he gave me the 'im-watching-your-every-move-boy' look. After dinner he called me into his study where he asked me a ton of questions such as _'How long have you been with my daughter?, Did you have some affair with my daughter while she was still your student?, Do you sleep in the same bed?, Have you two have sex before?, What are your true intentions with my daughter?, Do you make her happy?, Do you have enough to sustain a comfortable lifestyle?"_ Blah Blah Blah. I have been in the presence of lord Voldemort, suffered count less tortures, dementors, and other horrible creatures but the glare of my in law made me quiver not that I will ever admit it. It took me 1 month and a half to finally get permission to call him Jamie. Jamie was tall and black hair with hints of white by his temples. His eyes were cinnamon colored like hermione and with a bit of freckles. He was very protective over Hermione. Even now that we are married he still gives me the ' _if you hurt her i will kill you_ ' look.

"Oh i forgot about my parents. How about this weekend? And we can tell Albus and Minerva first if you want, we do see them everyday and work for them." She smiled. Yes. Albus and Minerva are my adoptive parents. After my mother died in a muggle car accident 7 years after my father died in a crossfire in the bad-side of London.

"Sure maybe we can tell them after the meeting tomorrow and then maybe tell your parents after. I dont want them feeling left out. Or maybe we can invite them over hold a mini meeting with them and mention it?"

"That would be fantastic! That way we could tell them at the same time. Then we could probably tell Harry, Draco, Ron and Lucinda." Hermione said excitedly. After the war 'Mione and boy wonder became pretty close to Draco. It was quite a surprise, well for me, that Harry and Draco got together but to hermione it wasn't. After a year or so they adopted a baby girl that they named Astrid.

As for Ron he started dating Lucinda, a squib, they met at the pub she worked at. They married exactly 4 months after, claiming it was true love. They already had 3 kids and with twins on the way.

"Very well my dearest flower," i kissed her forehead ", I suppose it's time to rest it's already 11:30, even if it is Christmas break we still need our rest." I said caressing her silky locks.

"Okay lets go…" And with that we tucked into bed, warm in each others arms. The thought of me being a father zoomed through my head all night; worrying me. But the one thing that kept me sane was that Hermione would be there to help me out and that together we will give our child a life of peace, fun, laughter, affection and most importantly love; something I lacked in my childhood. 

12/18 Tuesday

I woke up with the sound of my wife throwing up in the bath room. I rushed to her side whispering sweet comfort word in her ear, holding up her hair from getting in the way of the foul-odored and coloured substance. After what seemed it eternity for my wife stopped throwing up. She stood up and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Hermione turned around and smiled ever-so- sweetly and said "Good morning Mr. Snape" I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her close. She planted a kiss on my lips which i happily returned.

"Good morning " I responded. " You feeling alright?" I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, thank you love"

"Are you hungry?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen. Hermione took her seat at the table right next to mine.

"A bit."

"What would you like"

"Hmm… Some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a kiwi smoothie and chocolate covered pickles." That last part made me cringe a bit. Thankfully she didn't notice.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, one kiwi smoothie and chocolate covered pickles coming up." I smiled at her and got to work. Everything went smoothly until the part of the chocolate covered pickles came. I was pretty sure that she would claim they are delicious and would make me try them.

I set everything in front of her and whipped myself some cereal. She smiled at me and enjoyed every single bite she took. And what I said was done.

"Mmm. Sev these are so good. Try one." She shoved a chocolate pickle in my face waiting for me to take it from her hand and eat it. I grabbed I and smiled a nervous smile. She practically glowed when I put it in my mouth and took a bite from it. Gagh! It was horrible worst than poly juice, worse than skelegrow, those were sweets compared to this. But I couldn't let her see my disgust. My double agent skills kicked in and I masked my disgust face with a face of pure delight.

"Delicious, my love" I was at the verge of throwing up but I couldn't and wouldn't do that in front of her.

"Oh I knew you would love it. Come in eat it all. It leaves an amazing aftertaste." She bite her own pickle. All I could think right then and there was: HELP! But I did as I was told, anything to not upset her. Merlin's saggy balls it was completely horrible. I think I used up half of the toothpaste container just to get the after taste off my taste buds who were crying for help. Pickle water and chocolate are officially the most horrible thing in the world apart seeing hagrid in a pink leotard. I shudder at the memory.

"Poppy are you serious?!"

"Yes I am. That is just the icing on the cake. She will have morning sickness for a month then it's going to be cravings for the next month, then it's a hormonal hurricane or hormonal mix up for a month and the pattern continues."

"God above I thank you so much for everything I have to this day but help me for these upcoming months" I sat down on the white cotton sheets that covered the infirmary bed running my hands through my hair. I went to ask poppy for any books that would help me in the future with Hermione. Instead she informed me that she found out that the former insufferable know it all had a pattern. She then handed me some books which I immediately shrinked and stuffed them in my pocket.

I said a quick thank you and strode away only to hear that damned witch yell behind me "good luck my boy you will need it" and laugh. 

12/22 Sunday

"So when are you parents coming again?" I asked my wife who seemed to be less nervous than I.

"They will be here any second love. Just calm down I'm pretty sure they will all be happy." She smiled and smoothed some wrinkles on my white cotton polo shirt and gave a small kiss to calm me down. I smiled back and hugged her.

Our embrace broke when the fireplace flared with the green flames announcing the arrival of my parents. I was immediately pulled into a tight hug from my mum.

"Finally I could hug you like a mother should hug her son" She looked at me with loving eyes and quickly went to repeat her action to her daughter in law.

"Mum you know you can hug me like that any time?"

" Of course sevy but in front of the students we must maintain professionalism" I rolled my eyes at her obvious statement. Hermione contained herself from laughing her arse off. My father then gave me a brief hug with a couple pats in the back and went to hug hermione as well. They both loved her dearly. I mean who wouldn't?

"We're here." Of course who wouldn't recognise the cheery voice of Sonia Granger.

"If we don't tell them they probably wouldn't have known my love" Jamie Granger said and was slapped on the chest by his wife. As usual Sonia would hug me tightly and a quick hand shake from Jamie.

"Please do sit down. Tea anyone?" My dearest wife smiled. Nods came from every one although it seemed that Jamie wanted some brandy. As quickly as she went on to the kitchen she came out with a silver tray with the porcelain tea set.

"I'm sure that you all are wondering why we all called you here today." Hermione sat next to me on our soda and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders assuring her it will be fine with a small squeeze on her shoulder. There were nods from everyone while they drank their tea.

"Well," I started "just this Monday we found out something that pleased us both and we are sure that all of you shall be pleased as well." Everyone put their cups down in excitement to find out. Minerva and Sonia seemed to catch on pretty fast but waited to see if their assumptions we right, as for Albus and Jamie seemed to not have one clue.

"I'm pregnant!" The cat was out of the bag. Silence fell upon us but only to be pierced with the excited squeals of my mother and my mother in law. The women spent no time as they ran in our direction to congratulate us. My father and father in law seemed to be in shock but my father was quick to snap out of it and congratulated us as well. Jamie stood up and walked toward us a handshake for me and a hug for my beautiful Astronomy teacher.

We all went to the nursery in construction to discuss the details and ideas; Sonia stayed behind with her husband. Not that I was trying to be nosy but I was at the door way and it was inevitable to hear their conversation.

"A grandchild, I'm going to be a grandpa. I can't believe it." A teary Jamie was held by an equally teary Sonia. I smiled, happy to see that my in laws were as happy as I was.

 _Later that night..._

My wife was fast asleep in my arms. Her back facing me and my arm rested upon her still flat stomach. My thumb caressed her satin covered tummy.

"Hello there," I whispered to my unborn child "I don't know if you could hear me or not but I'm your father. My name is Severus Snape although you don't need to know that since you will be calling me dad, daddy, or father. I am really happy to know that you are growing in here. I don't know you but what I do know is that I love you so very much. But I'm a bit scared honestly I had a horrible childhood. My father was a very bad man. He treated my mother and me poorly and I'm afraid I might not be the perfect father. But I promise you that I will love and care for both you and mummy, I will try to be the best father, I will never lay a hand on you or your mum in an ill manner." I moved slightly and kissed the current home of his child. "Good night my dearest child." And with that I joined my wife in deep slumber.


End file.
